Blazblue: Troublesome Vampire
by Winter's ice
Summary: Well, life was hating on Ragna as usual. Nothing new there, especially being stuck in a decaying and disgusting old building with who knows what crawling all over. What wasn't normal was a surprise visit by a certain butler bearing a gift from his milady. Of course this gift was no normal one, and since this is Rachel, she had to be screwing with him. Or at least he thinks she is.


** Well, this had been something I've been wanting to do since I bought the collector's edition of Chrono Phantasma, along with other things of course. I had such a trouble putting together the Rachel nendoroid petite I felt like throwing it out of my window. As such, I imagined Rachel sending a figure to Ragna just to screw with him and bam, this was made! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this random little thing.**

* * *

**Date Published: 6/27/14  
****Word Count: 6,260  
****Page Count: 9**

* * *

**Troublesome Vampire**

If there was anything Ragna was used to by now, it was most definitely those long nights in the worst places imaginable. When one was a wanted terrorist know for running rampant through the hierarchal cities like a demon, destroying any cauldrons and NOL soldiers in his red and green eyed sight, it happened to be rather difficult finding a nice hotel to stay in. Thanks to his desire for revenge along with some other things, the young white haired fellow had to scrounge around like a rat trying to find a place to rest his weary body during the evenings. Unfortunately for him these places where never five star quality with a piping hot meal, a warm bed, a shower, or anything in general. Not even the rodents living in these shanty places wanted to be here, and rats aren't exactly the pickiest of things in the whole world considering what they are willing to eat.

"Damn it all," mumbled Ragna as he trudged his way through the building that he was going to call home that rainy and cold evening. The building was the epitome of all rundown structures that were infested with a variety of pests, all types of air borne diseases, and who knows what else lingering behind the creaking walls. Through the cracks in the floor boards, walls, roof, and windows, he was having trouble telling if this was a former office building or botanical garden. There where all sorts of plants with budding petals (at least something was enjoying all of the rain) weeds, dandelions, roots traveling somewhere, and ivy migrating up the walls. It was amazing how a building could be transformed into this, something that once held people bustling about in orderliness rotated into this. It was like this would be what the future would hold if the human race, among others of course, had drastically decreased or was completely obliterated. As if when people are no longer in complete control this is what would be left to show those remaining individuals what life was once like. It was sad actually, to be thinking what it would be like if so many people died and the only things that were left was these buildings and the remaining items of daily human life.

The walls where coated in mold thanks to the holes located in the upper floors and roof. It was from these and the shattered windows that Ragna was able to see where he was going and just what he was doing. The moon happened to be shining brightly that evening, leaving behind a lingering sadness inside him. It wasn't often he felt anything besides anger and annoyance, but right now the image surrounding him made him think what the world could end up as. Streets upon streets of ruined building holding the history of what made up humanity before everything was destroyed. It surprised him, how such an image would leave behind such a feeling inside him. Ragna shock his head back and forth afterwards, cursing himself for thinking about such out of character thoughts.

The wallpaper and paint, or more like what was left of it was peeling off from exposer to the elements and old age. The smell in the room was immense, and Ragna couldn't tell if it was due to the mold, walls, paint, or anything else in the room. Tiny little pieces of flacked paint and torn off wallpaper was scattered about among all the other things, such as plastic bags, left over furniture, vending machines, food containers, animal feces, human waste and so much more.

"Of all the damn places I get stuck in, it has to be a place that smells like a pile of shit, and is probably covered in it too. I swear why can't someone demolish the horrific buildings and leave behind some decent ones? How hard is it to find a decent abandon building these days?" mumbled Ragna as he continued to travel through the place he will call his temporary home. He was completely sopping wet from the rain, felt rather fatigued, and could hear his stomach crying out for some sort of nutrition. Right now all he wanted to do was have a nice long shower, but that was never going to happen. Of course he wouldn't be all that lucky, for it seemed like luck hated his whole existence. More accurately, it was like the whole entire world hated him and tried to get rid of him. He couldn't really recall many moments in his life were he could count the luck that was graced upon him as being good. The only luck he had ever came face to face with was when he would run into annoying ass NOL soldiers, vigilantes, anyone who would shout out, "It's the Grime Ripper!" and of course any time the damn blood sucker decided to harass him.

As he continued to walk through the lower level of the building he happened to notice a pile of needles laying around a soggy mattress and the remnants of what looked like food or was a dead rat, "Just my luck. Not only do I have to stay in this building, but I have to deal with a druggy. Hopefully the dumbass already overdosed somewhere and won't be coming back." By far he was in no mood to deal with an addict. He would have no problem dealing with the person of course, but it didn't mean he wanted to deal with it. Life as it is had already dealt him some bad cards for the day, he didn't need any more. So he decided to continue his way to the upper levels, which would hopefully be free from some of these items and critters. If for once he got lucky, maybe he would find a nice corner to curl up in. Some sleep would do him some real good right about now. Food would be much better, but there was no way in hell he was going to touch anything laying around this forsaken place. He might be famished, but he certainly isn't desperate.

When he found the staircase he realized that he was definitely going to have a hell of a time getting up those steps. The metal steps where corroded, covered in rust, vines, remnants of plants, and of course water. The metallic steps were attached to a wall, yet it appeared the screws where barely keeping the thing perpendicular. It certainly didn't look that safe, but it was either sleep downstairs with the rats and druggies or try to get higher up.

"Might as well take my chances with the steps. I'd rather not get nibbled and pissed on by rats, and I don't want any addicts trying to take what little money I have to buy more of their shit," grumbled Ragna as he placed one foot on the step. Surprisingly it was sturdier than it looked and he made his way up. About half way between the stairs and next level there was a decent sized hole in the wall allowing him to look over the city he was currently staying in. The hierarchical city looked beautiful from his current location, yet right where he was standing was atrocious. While out in the world controlled by the Librarium, what is visible to the eyes of the everyday citizen is beautiful and breathtaking. Nothing is destroyed, nothing is broken, no lives have been ruined, and everything is in perfect harmony. Yet where he stands now is nothing more than utter destruction, more than likely enforced by the Librarium on whoever was operating here. It was just how they operated, after the Ikaruga Civil War the Imperator placed in the verdict that all who stood against them will be taken down, and the person was serious about that. It was nothing like those empty threats people spew out in hope to have people back down without confliction.

Masses of soldiers were sent to various places, either filled with rebels angered by their actions against humanity and rouse, or people who survived the war and wanted revenge for their federation and men. Sometimes it was even groups of vigilantes who spoke a little too much about their thoughts on the Librarium. To them, it really didn't matter. The souls of people, their homes, families, everything, to those people all that mattered was following their orders like a good little pup. Anyone that they thought could be a threat to the Imperators rule was to be detained, questioned, silenced, killed, and that was that. The members of NOL would go in, demand surrender, and finally went in for the kill, terminating everything in their way simply because they had enforce the laws created by an unseen person.

"In the end, shit like that is what leads to this. The people aren't left to tell their story, only the buildings can do that," spoke to Ragna to no one in particular. After staring at the sky, taking in the sights and the stars sparkling blissfully, he made his way up slowly to the next floor. The metal under him creaked, but it didn't burst off its hinges and send him flying off like it would in some sort of movie. While he was walking, he decided to continue to ramble. Maybe it was just the need to feel like he had someone to talk to, or to disrupt the unwelcoming silence, "Sometimes I wonder why Jin even got into working for them. The dumb bustard, following orders like some mutt unable to think for himself. He's just letting them use him till he's a body in the ground." It wasn't often he would think of his younger brother, but any time his mind wandered off to the Librarium he couldn't help but think about his sibling.

The second floor was an improvement over the first. Sure, it still held all of the same substances, but it seemed less touched by humans. People probably didn't try coming up here out of fear of falling through the floor and a lack of trust of the steps. Ragna scanned the rooms divided by either busted or decaying walls, trying to locate a good spot to get some sleep in. He walked through the rubbage scattered about, hopping over the holes all the while trying to not get his foot caught in something. After a few minutes of walking through all of it, he found a nice spot in the back. It was rather free of all plant life that had taken over the floors, and had a nice window to look through, well, more like an opening without any glass.

"Guess this'll do for today," he spoke simply while sliding off his red coat that held one too many belts. After doing that he placed his weary body against the wall and lowered himself downwards. His coat then was draped over his body as a makeshift blanket, and all he could do was look out of the window. He was cold, tired, wet, hungry, and just so damn tired of all of this. When the world no longer obsesses over his existence, he can finally find a nice hotel with a shower. With that image floating around his mind, he closed his eyes in hope for some nice sleep. Well, more accurately the best type of sleep he could get in his current situation.

"So this is where you end up on a daily basis, isn't it just ghastly. I wonder why the madam even gets near you when you end up staying in places such as this. I am sure by now you've caught some sort of disease that could harm the madam in some way. If not that, I am sure that your brain had completely corroded. The only thing is that none can tell the difference between a tarnished brain and your atrocious stench," spoke an older man's voice in a very condescending tone.

Ragna didn't need to open his eyes to know who was currently taunting him. There were only two people who enjoyed to criticize his whole entire existence at the worst times possible. With a sigh he opened his eyes to see his current tormentor, "So what I stay in a shit hole like this, it isn't like I stay here because I like too Valkenhayn. It isn't like hotels are lining up to take me in for the night, and frankly I would like if that damn vampire would leave me alone. As you can see though, even staying in places like these aren't enough to drive her away. Oh, and my brain works perfectly fine thanks, and I do not smell that bad you ass."

"As usual you speak in such a discourteous tone. If I had things my way, I would have skewed you long ago and left your body in pieces to rot considering the way you talk about Madam Rachel," spoke the guest who was the epitome of loyalty. He was an older man with gray hair tied back in a ponytail, donned in a green and white butler outfit, and his hatred for Ragna was very evident in his eyes. It seemed like he was about to take out his claws and attack him, though that was nothing new. His hatred for the white-haired youth goes back years, and since then has continued to grow deeper. If it wasn't for Rachel's words, he probably would have tried to kill him by now.

"And as usual I don't give two damns about what you think. As you can see, I'm trying to sleep. Unless you're willing to give some place to stay, a hot meal and a damn shower, I don't feel like hearing you rambling on and on about Rachel and the way we interact," responded Ragna in his usual irritated tone. Why is it whenever he wanted to take it easy and sleep, he had to be interrupted by someone who doesn't know what it means to go away? Seriously, what did he do to piss the world off so much to make it want to torment him non-stop? Just how hard is it for a guy to catch a break every once in a while? He wished the older man had more animal instincts, so he could just throw a bone out of the window as far as possible in hope he wouldn't return.

"You impertinent brat, I can never see you maturing. Even if you could live as long as me, you would always stay like this," complained Valkenhayn to the young fellow before him. After taking in some air to calm his temper he continued to speak, "Any who, under the orders from Madam Rachel I am here to deliver this package. Before you ask, I do not know what's inside, but from what I was told, you are bound to get some enjoyment from it." He then pulled out a small box out of a black hole that appeared out of thin air. The box was wrapped up in red wrapping paper that had little pumpkins and bats printed across it. It wasn't even close to Halloween, yet it was designed to fit the festive holiday and the vampire herself.

"Seriously, the Rabbit decided to give me something? Either this is some joke or she's up to no good," replied Ragna while keeping his eye on the box. He couldn't recall any sort of event in which Rachel actually gave him a gift. It just didn't seem to fit her full of herself, I'm better than you, personality. He was sure that she was plotting something, for that vampire has no sense of kindness inside any of her bones. Well, most of the time he thought like that anyway.

Valkenhayn gave a cold glare at him, not enjoying his comments one bit. He was always a little too serious about her, "You should know that madam isn't as cruel as you think. She can be cordial at times such as this. As such you better enjoy whatever she decided to grace your unappreciative presence with," and with that comment he threw the small box at Ragna who caught without a problem. Whatever was inside it didn't move around much, so it had to be extremely small, and it wasn't a delicate item.

Before Ragna managed to toss out a retort to the much older gentleman, he disappeared into a black hole that appeared on his command. At least with the old grumpy man out-of-the-way, he could investigate and bash the little vampire as much as he pleased.

"Well, might as well see what the Rabbit thought was a good gift for me," he mumbled to himself while using his gloved hands to open the package. He quickly tore off the wrapping paper and the item left him surprised and a bit confused, "What the hell is this? Where on earth did the little bloodsucker get this? Did she blackmail someone into making this thing?"

The item in question was a box about the size of his hand. On the cover of the package held a picture of the vampire he knew a little bit too well, but the thing was designed in the way of a figure. Now this left him puzzled, first and foremost, where in God's name did she get this? He was likely to never know that, nor the poor soul she forced to create this little thing. Another thing was just why she gave this to him? It was bad enough people thought he was a pedo, he didn't need a figure of a young-looking girl in his possession. The only thing he could think of was that she wanted to screw around with him. That wasn't surprising in the least though, for it seemed like she made a hobby out of messing with his daily life. Whenever he was down, she always found some way to barge in on his life and haggle him over something trivial.

Just for the hell of it, he decided to open it up. More accurately, he was curious as to what was up with the little figure thing. He was glad he wasn't a cat or a Kaka, so he didn't have to worry about being killed by the device. Well, hopefully at least. The small box contained various pieces covered in plastic. It seemed like he had to attach the various pieces together to form the figure. He still couldn't figure out why she gave it to him, nor the purpose behind the item. He had never assembled any sort of figure before, so he thought this would be a good chance to try. Besides, he did want to see what it looked like when completed.

"What the hell. Might as well put it together, I got nothing else to do in this place. Hopefully the dumb thing won't blow up on me," mumbled Ragna to himself as he placed the plastic covered body parts on his lap. Inside the box was a small manual on how to construct the object. Before placing the box down, he took out the manual and placed it with the pieces.

He proceeded to tear out the body parts from the package and started to place them together. That though wasn't exactly going very well for the poor guy. He wasn't sure if he was doing something wrong, but every time he tried to attach the upper body with the lower part, they would just not stay. So he decided he might as well go to a different part of the figure, which was her little bat familiar. He couldn't remember what the thing was called, but was surprised that Rachel allowed the goofy stuff animal like bat to be with her. Now only that, but the cat that doubled as an umbrella was also included in the figure set. All he had to do was place the bat thing on a plastic stick and attached it to the stand. At first it didn't stay put, but after using a little more force it went right in.

"Ha, that was easy. Now back to the vampire," he spoke while enjoying himself. Being able to use his hands for something that didn't involve violence was actually nice. Rachel's body though wasn't making this experience that thrilling. The two parts of the body just wouldn't stay together, as if they weren't meant to be combined.

"Damn it Rachel, even as a figure you're a pain in my ass," he complained to the figure in his hand. He continued to try to mess with the small pieces until they finally went together. A sigh of relief filled his lungs, this thing wasn't going to beat him! A little figure couldn't stand a chance against him, "Hehehe, I bet she thought I wouldn't be able to put the thing together. Her all mighty self must have thought I was too stupid to be able to handle such a task! Well, when she comes back to check up on me I'll be able to shove it in her face!"

The next part was the face which bore Rachel's usual facial expression. The back of her head had to be combined together with the front to create a finalized cranium. That was a simple task for him, the next part wasn't so. The head went on easy, but oh her evil little pigtails. Those petite things where being a major pain in his ass much like the rest of her. On the head where two holes to place in the pigtails, which had little balls attached to the black ribbons. The damn things though wouldn't go in, and made sure to harass him to no end.

"What the hell? Does her hair hate me or something?" he complained as he tried to get the hair in. He had tried with all his might to get the little ball to fit in the hole without breaking, but it wouldn't stay in. Every time he thought he got it in, it would just fall back out. When he tried to put in the other one, it would do the same thing. Both of the pigtails had no attention to connect with the rest of the body.

It took him well over ten minutes to get those to pieces inside the small figurine, and when he was done he couldn't help but say, "Finally, finished that, damn vampires and their obnoxious hair. I should have known that this would be a pain, she wouldn't have given me this for no reason." At that moment he was absolutely sure the reason she gave this to him was to screw with him. That wasn't anything new for Rachel considering her personality of pouncing around claiming to be much better than him. Though when he's finished with this accursed thing he'll be the one mocking her, saying that he isn't as stupid as she thinks he is.

With the body constructed, it really did look like her. Sure, it was super small and made out of some sort of material, it still seemed to give off the same vibe. It this thing could talk, he was sure it would insult him and screw with him. Perhaps he could count that as luck, he didn't have to deal with any of her insults. Well, at least not a tiny figure replica of her.

With that taken care of, he changed his line of sight over to the little cat umbrella thing. That thing was extremely simple to construct, all he had to do was attach the top of the umbrella with the stick that held it up. After that complication, he just had to get the vampire Bunny to hold the umbrella and stick a piece of plastic in her back to keep her up.

That though proved to be rather complicated, and it is as pathetic as it sounds. It seemed that even thee Ragna the Bloodedge couldn't get the figure of Rachel to stand up. The mighty and powerful man, who couldn't be captured by an army of people, was being out done by a damn little figure. Every time he would place the plastic stick into her back, she wouldn't stay put, bend side wades, and just stay put.

"Damn, damn, damn it all!" screeched Ragna in an irritated voice. No matter what he would do, the accursed little thing just wouldn't stay still! It was as if he was fighting her, and she was flying all over the place with her damn umbrella while trying to electrocute him. Good thing this stupid thing couldn't do such a thing, hopefully anyway.

The more he tried to get it together, the further he got pissed. It was only a matter of seconds before he would be emitting smoke from his ears. The final strike was that while trying to get her to stay put, her little tsundere pigtails of doom fell out. It was at that moment he bellowed, "Screw this shit, and screw you Rabbit!" and he threw the whole thing out of the glass free window.

That was the last he would deal with that stupid thing. He was never going to deal with another figure in his life, and if it came from Rachel, he was going to inferno divider its ass. After emitting a sigh of annoyance he closed his eyes for some well-deserved sleep.

That though didn't last more than five seconds considering he felt something hit him smack dab in the face. That caused him to jolt awake, ready to grab his sword to fight off the intruder. That intruder though seemed too had quickly hid somewhere, and he progressed to stand up and defend himself. When he did get up, he heard something fall off his body with his coat. He looked down quizzically and removed his belt pleated red coat to see what he was hit with.

"What the hell? Is this thing possessed?" he yelled as he spot the exact same figure sitting happily on the ground, but this time it was put together completely, "I swear if that Rabbit had a g-g-ghost possess this I am going to kill her!" Just the thought of the dumb thing being haunted caused shivers to run up his spine.

"My, isn't this just an ignominy. The all monumental and authoritative Ragna is acting like a frighten visceral all over a small toy he couldn't put together. If your adversaries saw you like this, I'm sure they would modify their mind about you being an SS ranked criminal," spoke the voice of his attacker in a very chastising manner. A feminine voice with a bit of an accent was echoing in the almost deserted room.

"Of course it just had to be you," grumbled Ragna as he motioned his head over to where he heard the voice emanating from. Standing there in the dimly tinted room, there was a lone blond girl. The very same one who had frustrated him earlier while he was trying to construct her body, "Seriously Rachel, I am not in the mood to put up with your bull shit. You and your annoying ass pig tails better get out of here, or I swear I'll cut them off," he spoke in a deep and annoyed voice. He wasn't going to put up with anything else from her today. All he wanted right now was sleep.

"Now Ragna, is that any way to speak to a lady? With a tongue such as that, I highly doubt any female would find a romantic interest in you," teased the petite vampire as she walked over to him. He now could see her face better, and she bore her usual facial expression. To his surprise, she was lacking both of her familiars, "Also Ragna, you would never be able to cause me any harm, so how do you expect to cut my hair?"

"Yeah yeah, talk like that as much as you like, you know I can put up a fight against you. And I'm sure if I timed a death spike right, I could get one of your evil little pig tails," he responded in his usual tone, "And where are your little pets? I never see you without them."

While walking towards him, Rachel continued to speak, "I left them in the manor. The bothersome diminutive things where fast asleep and didn't seem alacritous to listen to their mistress. As such, I left them be. They aren't worth the aggravation after all," with that she stopped right where the figure was. She bent down and picked up the pieces she threw at him, "And you know Ragna, you wouldn't be able to hit me if I stayed afloat and then left."

He sighed at her words, that was very like her, "Okay Rabbit, tell me what do you want. Why exactly did you give me this little thing, why was it such a pain in the ass, and just why are you here? I'm sure that butler of yours wouldn't be happy with you hanging out around me."

After she grabbed the items she turned her gaze to him, and he swore for a second that her eyes seemed a tad bit softer, "Is it a problem that I sent you a present? Are you such an ungrateful creature that you couldn't accept such a thing? Perhaps it is because you were too foolish to figure out such a thing that you reject it with fury? That is a truly sad thing Ragna." When she spoke he could see her smirk a bit, she just loved talking bad about him.

He moved his head up to the ceiling and sighed, why was it he was always doomed to deal with such a thing? This was odd for her though to act like this. She was always condescending onto him, but something about her attitude was off. Her words and demeanor where the same, yet her eyes didn't hold the same light to them, "Okay, what is the _real_ reason Rachel?"

She just looked at him, still holding the toy in her tiny hands. She just stared at him, her eyes softening, mostly against her will, "What are you referring to Ragna? I just wanted to send you present, and to test just how stupid you are." Those words where typical of her, always badmouthing him. That was what she could control, but her eyes where a different story.

He crossed his arms and looked down on the small figure with an intense glare, similar to what he did when scolding his younger siblings, "Is that so? Then why exactly are you still here? The Rachel I know would screw with me, toss an assortment of rude comments my way, and then head back home. So, something has to be up."

A small smirk crossed Rachel's face, "I'm surprised by this Ragna. I never thought that you could be so observant. I guess I should award you for accomplishing such a thing," and with those words she walked over to the window. It seemed like she was watching the sky, observing the moon and skies.

"Well," began Ragna as he started to become impatient with her games, "Are you going to tell me or not you leech? If you are just going to admire the scenery, I am going to sleep," he explained in a strong voice.

"May, aren't you being rather mouthy today, granted you do have a foul tongue. You see you unsophisticated fool, I felt the need to see you," was what the small girl in the extravagant dress spoke, in her a bit of a softer tone.

Ragna couldn't believe what she just said, and he knew he had good hearing. She would often complain about having to deal with him, but here she is, stating that she, the mighty Rachel Alucard, actually wanted to see him, "Okay, are you the same person? The Rachel I know wouldn't say such a thing to me," he spoke in an astonished tone.

She turned to look at him, the usual distant and sophisticated look return to her eyes. Thanks to the moon, it was like she was shining in it, "Is that problematic? I just wanted to check up on you, that is all. I wanted to make sure you weren't dying in a hole, I wouldn't want all the time put in you to go to waste. It would be like wasting years of money in a project just to throw it away shamelessly without a care," explained the girl before him. It sounded about right, she had put much work in him, and so did his master. It would be a waste if he died in a building such as this.

"So you are basically saying, removing all the rudeness of your words, you were worried about me?" he asked with his eyebrow raised, a suspicious feeling traveling through him. This was unlike her, but it was still nice.

She looked away from him as she carried on her sentence, "Yes, that is precisely it. I know you have a sense of disbelief in that small brain of yours, but be assured, even someone such as I can worry about the lower life forms in the world Ragna." Even though her words where cruel, he could still hear a tint of kindness in them.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day. You know Rachel, you can actually be cute sometimes. I mean, you have to trudge through piles and piles of shit and abuse to find those rare lines of compassion," he chuckled at that. Maybe that was way she left behind her familiars and sent him the damn thing, she wanted to make an excuse to bother him. Or she just wanted to screw with him and make sure he was alive. Most likely the second.

"I do not act "cute" Ragna, I act mature, something you seem to lack," she responded in an annoyed tone as she walked up to him. The toy in her hand seem to have been returned to the state he discarded it in. She shoved the items in his hand and spoke, "After seeing it in its completed state, I hope you comprehended what it is meant to look like. I expect you should be smart enough to do it yourself this time Ragna. I'm sure if a child could figure it out, you could as well. If not, I have trouble believing anyone could have confidence in a buffoon like you," and with those words she turned her back to him and began to walk away.

Ragna wasn't sure what was going on in her head, but he didn't say anything about the dumb thing, all it was a, "Goodnight Rachel." He was used to her insults, but he didn't mind this behavior. It would be nice if she acted like this more often.

"Goodnight Ragna," was all she said in a simple tone as a black hole appeared and she walked through it. Then she was gone, and that was that. It was actually nice, to see her not piss him off completely. He wasn't sure what brought up this sudden change in her personality, but he didn't mind. He looked at the accursed thing and mumbled, "I am still not putting this thing together, and it can burn in hell for all I care. Thanks for the concern though Bunny Leach, but I'm sure Master won't look down on me for not putting together a dumb toy. I bet he too would have trouble with the stupid little monster."

With that he walked a bit away towards and old and major dusty table and placed the dumb thing on it. Hopefully this time it won't fly at him like ghost. If it did, he hope he could find some salt to keep the dumb thing out. In the middle of that he noted there was some food and water on the table, and it looked fresh. He grabbed the wrapped up food and smelt it, and no horrible odor came from it. He then looked over to the water bottle that looked pristine.

"Look at that, she can be nice. I guess she doesn't want her investment dying. Normally I would feel insulted to be viewed as a item, but I don't mind this time," and with that he walked back over to his little corner and munched on the food thankfully. It's been awhile since he had anything like this. It looked like leftovers of whatever she ate back at her mansion. Here he thought she couldn't be nice to him. Maybe during full moons vampires are kinder, or all she cares about is that he stays alive so she doesn't feel like she wasted her time.

After finishing the meal he looked out the window, seeing all the stars shining brightly, the moon looming over all and said a simple thanks. After that he threw the trash out of the window without a care in the world and then he draped himself with his coat, the closet thing he'll get to a blanket. After getting himself as comfortable as possible he said to no one in particular, "You could have brought me a damn pillow too you troublesome vampire."

* * *

**I wonder why I wrote this actually, I didn't put much effort in it. Oh well, it was just a little thing that was floating around my brain, and I wanted to write some different characters for a change. I also can't tell if I'm shipping them or just writing to the music. This wasn't meant to have any of that, but things never go as planned. I hope I handled them alright, I don't think I did that great. The beginning wasn't intended either, but when you listen to **_**The Last of Us**_** soundtrack things don't stay all that funny. Though towards the end **_**Dusk Maiden Of Amnesia **_**soundtrack really helped out, especially the track Requiem. Anyhow, thanks for reading this random thing and of course please review!**


End file.
